


偷欢

by xiaoyang_0312



Category: Le Rouge et Le Noir - Opéra Rock, Le Rouge et Le Noir - Stendhal | The Red and The Black - Stendhal
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 产奶, 小妈, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312
Summary: 是于左瓦右，其中含有木匠老索雷尔和瓦勒诺的苟合、于连对着镜子打飞机、于连在玫瑰花园操弄瓦勒诺
Relationships: Julien Sorel/Monsieur Valenod
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	偷欢

于连闷闷不乐地走在维利叶尔城郊附近的小路上，这里原本住着磨坊主马丁，不过自他儿子汉斯考进神学院后，一家人便搬到巴黎去了。此地只剩荒废的水轮长满了旺盛的杂草，引水道里的水清澈见底。心绪烦乱的时候，于连总会来此地漫步，暂时远离虚伪的上流社会，远离于勒诺……每当想到这个名字，于连的心里便充满了愤怒，瓦勒诺从头到尾几乎是于连所有厌恶的集合体。他那做作的姿态，谄媚的笑容，狡猾的噪音，对待穷人的严酷，于连铭记于心，日夜愤恨。为避免自己做出不理智的举动，每次见了瓦勒诺于连便会远远躲开。因此，当他听见浓密的树丛里传出连连呻吟的时候，于连立刻确定了这呻吟的主人，正是化成灰于连也认得并要上前踩两脚的瓦勒诺！光天化日竟然在这种地方苟合！真是伤风败俗！不知羞耻！于连气愤极了，就连他最后的清净地，从此也沾上了这大资本家的痕迹!！连靠着一股幼兽天真的勇猛，大胆地走进那呻吟的来源。然而，忽而传来的另一个声音却令他停下，僵立在原地。  
“婊子！吸得真他妈紧！母狗都没你骚！这么干还他妈缠着要！艹！”  
于连僵立在原地的原因，自然是那熟悉的粗鲁？骂骂咧咧的声音主人是他听了十几年的，他的父亲。于连自出生就没见过母亲，老索雷尔壮悍如牛，竟然一直没有续弦，也没传过和别家媳妇的绯闻。现在想来一切都有了解释。从刚才爽快的脏话中，显而易见的，比起柔嫩的女人，老索雷尔更喜爱操男人的屁股！操得还是那个看守所所长，那个横霸乡里的瓦勒诺的屁股！  
忘却了上帝和礼仪，在于连心中第一时间升腾起的，是畅快！是狂喜！然而这情绪如烈火稍纵即逝，很快于连便想起了，这是两个男人的苟合。他脸色沉下来，心里开始盘算着如何利用这件丑事，同时狠狠地报复两个他所憎恶的人。在他思考时，激烈的性交发出的啪啪声，伴随黏腻的水声，与瓦勒诺放荡的呻吟一同跳进了于连的耳朵里，很快安营驻扎。“艹，你吸这么紧是想让我早泄吗！”老索雷尔粗喘着说，“老子差射点出来! "接着是响亮的拍打声，这声音于连太熟悉了，每次老索雷尔扇他耳光便会发出这声音，但没有比现在这一声清脆响亮，是拍在饱满的皮肉_上的那种声音。瓦勒诺发出低低地痛吟，但倒也听不出他有什么不满。老索雷尔必然不会打自己婊子的脸，这一巴掌一定落在了浑圆饱满的屁股上。于连开始意识到自己完全被不远处的淫荡场景吸引了。“你今天怎么这么多水？”老索雷尔喘息声透着疑惑，随之便是更加激烈的冲撞。像是冥冥中自有注定，毫无理由地，于连猛得抬头，正对上瓦勒诺的眼睛，那双平日里总是刻薄狡诈的眼睛，此时竟含了一层水光，泪眼朦胧，沉浸在极致的欢愉中，纯净得如同羔羊。于连屏住呼吸，一股爆裂的情绪从脚底直冲他最宝贵的头脑，几乎令他陷入疯狂。这个集他所厌恶的一切的男人，却露出了那么脆弱的神情。于连并没有半分呵护的意图，正相反，从他心底升起了，正是破坏它毁灭它的欲望。  
于连一直想着瓦勒诺，想着他低沉婉转的呻吟，想着他高潮时的眼睛，想那声落在肉臀上异常清脆的拍打声。市长先生对他以礼相待，他的客房在二楼最东边的房间，房间景色并不好，只能望到后花园的一角。今夜瓦勒诺家举办宴会——瓦勒诺家似乎夜夜举办宴会，那些死囚的惨叫则是绝美的伴奏。于连站在镜子面前打扮自己，他比其他男士更注重自己的样貌体态。镜子里，漂亮挺拔的少年眉间却刻了一行愤郁，想到那死囚的哀嚎，于连总会冥冥中感到这就是自己的下场，一个妄图跨越阶级的农民！因此对瓦勒诺，于连痛恨得咬牙切齿。但不久前那一日，野树林中的淫浪苟合依旧历历在目，而其中一个是自己那天杀的父亲，另一个……则是罪该万死的瓦勒诺。于连清楚地从镜中望见自己乍然通红的脸颊，像染了两朵蔷薇花，困扰他多日的那股激荡的情绪，在“瓦勒诺"这咒语下，又四处荡漾在于连的身上——他硬了。  
对于私房之事于连明白得很早，在他两个兄长野熊一般对着村里姑娘发痴时，在一个样貌清秀的姑娘大胆地带领下，在河岸边的草丛中他懂得了这个奥秘。于连身上有一种高于一切的信念，令他对于情爱十分克制，甚至敬而远之，更别说他要讨得谢朗神父的欢心了。年轻气盛，他也会偶尔自行疏解欲望。都说性爱使人沉迷，于连却不以为然，即使在高潮来临时，他也依旧保持理智。但瓦勒诺，几乎令于连发狂，但凡想到半点这个名字，他都会难以抑制地呼吸急促，眼前清晰地浮现那天的场景。于连注视着镜子里的自己，冷眼旁观自己脱掉衬衫，只剩领带空荡荡的挂在脖子上，他脱掉裤子，衣服叠在脚下，似乎在心甘情愿地跪拜着。这副总被认为瘦弱的身躯终于在镜子面前完整无缺显露出它漂亮流畅的曲线。一个修长挺拔而迷人漂亮的男性，正介于少年与青年之间，复杂多变的年纪。这副漂亮挺拔的身体正中央，于连的性器像国王似的傲然挺立。  
于连对着镜子自慰起来，他的身体因快感而颤抖，苍白的肌肤泛起红色，像冰天雪地里燃烧起燎原之火。于连的手指修长漂亮，手心里有一层薄茧，提醒他作为木匠儿子的身份，这手指握过粗糙的斧头，也握过纤细的笔杆，此时握着的正是他的第三样武器，不同于其他人，于连的阴茎肉色里透着深红，在手心薄茧的摩擦下激烈地跳动。而于连的眼睛却死死盯着镜子里的自己，青年黑沉沉的眼睛似乎藏了一片冰原。红，是激情与热烈，黑，是沉郁和克制。明明手上动作越来越激烈，裸露的胸口，乳尖直挺挺地立起，衣衫不整，肉体因陷入原始的情欲而颤抖湿透。于连藏在漂亮眼睛里的灵魂却依旧高高在上毫无感情地俯视堕入情欲的自己。直到顶峰，肉体的欢愉如一道闪电直直射入他的大脑，他的灵魂终于同他的肉体一同高潮了。……瓦勒诺，于连在心中自虐般的重复这个名字，外里则稀松平常地穿上丝绸白衬衫，蓝丝绒礼服，扣子从裤子开始，由下至上依次系好，再修正下容装，洁白的丝手帕一丝不苟地将喷溅在镜面上的白色浓液擦干净。于连对着沾满自己精液的手帕沉思了一会儿，最后塞进了自己胸前的口袋中。一切准备就绪，他要前去参加瓦勒诺家的晚宴。那个千方百计剥削乡民，鄙夷不屑地斥骂他们这些低等人，对待囚犯更是如毒蛇般狠毒的瓦勒诺。于连想，那个俯在卑贱粗鲁的木匠身下，快活地呻吟着，淫荡地摆动屁股的，那个瓦勒诺。  
如果于连说他没有预料到瓦勒诺会在晚宴上千方百计地趁机抓他出去，那他就是在说谎。黑漆漆的后花园里，只有月亮照下来惨白白的光，不远处的凉亭顶上停了一只乌鸦，于连无聊地拿起一块石头扔它，乌鸦痛叫一声飞走了。这哪里是花园，分明更像一座墓园，每朵花都饱浸穷人的鲜血才开得艳丽，每块石头上都刻着密密麻麻的穷人的名字，叫无关紧要。胆敢在瓦勒诺大人眼前走神，真是个不知所谓的家庭教师。但瓦勒诺只是安静地停住了，站在于连介于少年与青年间瘦削笔挺的背影后，几乎有了顺从的意味。于连正是在晚宴上注意到了瓦勒诺时而焦急时而躲闪的目光，才大胆地在瓦勒诺面前显出自己傲慢的本性。在于连走神时，瓦勒诺低声下气地说着恳求的话，尽管能屈能伸如他，也不会不感到耻辱。当他恳求的是一个乳臭未干的、地位低下的、傲慢轻狂的，是那天一个对视就让他立即攀上高潮的，于连。瓦勒诺的心底逐渐屈服了。但凡他抵挡得住一丝天性的召唤，就不会数十年与一个下等粗鲁的鳏夫苟合。在于连很小的时候，总会爬上院子里的木箱，手中总是翻着一本厚大的书，蜜棕色的头发在额前打着卷垂下，他完全沉醉在书中的世界，以至于没有发觉家里他的木匠老爹正骑在看守所所长大人的身上驰骋，而看守所所长大人含了水雾的眼睛，直勾勾地看着小于连。现在他已经长得足够大了，瓦勒诺本想找个借口把刚成年的于连调到自己府上，做个时下流行的贴身男仆什么的。却被市长抢了先。 前几日还被撞见了他和老索雷尔之间的交媾，他会怎么想呢，他已经长得足够大了……瓦勒诺在黑夜中露出一个足够淫荡的笑容，不过他那经常被阴险与恶毒遮掩的，实则英俊的脸做出这个表情，嘴角的痣被挑动上扬，反倒显出了淫浪勾引。他暗暗地伸出手去碰于连。  
于连的手漂亮修长，从头到脚都像极了贵族。只除了他眼中时而会流露出激愤情动，时而又冷酷残暴的感情。瓦勒诺伸出手去碰它，并没有被拒绝的打算，相反，他认为于连将会成为他的。事实却是，于连抽开自己的手恭敬而冷淡地说：“您有事？”此等情景之下，那恭敬倒是显得讽刺，冷淡透露了傲慢。瓦勒诺心中立刻卷起一阵狂怒，他压着声音低声吼：“你看到那天的事了是不是？”于连东张西望了一会儿，才又回答：“是的，继母先生。”天上的月亮在断断续续的薄云中移动，花园里忽暗忽明。瓦勒诺带着羞恼和愤怒看向于连的脸时，正只有一半光亮打在于连漂亮的脸上，另一半则泅在黑暗里，他冷漠的脸被割裂成了两半，他的眼睛在黑暗和光明里同样闪动着讥讽。瓦勒诺顿时失语，什么都忘记了。于连说：“之前并不知道您是我的继母，先生。我应当对您更加恭敬的。”说出这句话时。于连的心中充满了扭曲的快乐，这快乐像魔鬼般摄住了他，面对瓦勒诺仿佛天生写满情欲的脸，那股激烈的火焰又从脚底燃烧起来。若是其他人，于连说不定会因罪恶感犹豫，然而面对瓦勒诺他毫不惭愧。再听到那个词，瓦勒诺终于忍不住愤怒地大叫：“别那么叫我！你这不知天高地厚的小混蛋！”瓦勒诺鹰爪似的抓紧于连的肩膀，“你最好对此事守口如瓶！不然我定要你好看！”  
面对瓦勒诺于连从来不退不惧，只有柔情才是能伤害到他的东西。他是被愤怒、威胁、暴力喂养大的，他说：“你要对我怎么办啊，妈咪。在你的乳头上涂了毒药，这样你就能用奶水毒死我了？”他故意亲昵地说，表情却完全不是那么一回事。瓦勒诺浑身颤抖起来，“您硬了，妈咪。”于连不知不觉间抓住了瓦勒诺裤裆里硬得流水的性器，“您威胁得那么信誓旦旦……”他将瓦勒诺变得无力的手臂丢开，伸手一推，动作粗暴地把人推进了他们身后的玫瑰花丛里，“您当时是不是早就发现我了，却仍旧那么大声的淫叫，是要故意勾引？”于连附身将膝盖直挺挺地跪在瓦勒诺的腹部，像个同母亲玩闹的孩子，但于连可不是孩子的重量。瓦勒诺闷哼一声，脸疼得皱成一团。瓦勒诺几乎是从牙缝里挤出一句话：“草你个小兔崽子。”“顺序错了。”于连说，“是小兔崽子草您。”  
说完于连便咬了下去，少年的身体不算强壮，牙齿却十分锋利，两只虎牙尤为尖利，一口下去，瓦勒诺的脖子上留下一道深深的齿痕，从被刺穿的小口缓缓地渗出血。瓦勒诺虽然庸俗世故，经常把自己打扮得金光闪闪，人们往往注意他的金钱而不是他本人。于连想，他们都看不到瓦勒诺长了一张欠操的面孔吗？瓦勒诺的夫人酷爱香水，四处留香。埋在瓦勒诺的肩窝时，于连却只闻到却一副淡淡的松木香，像个欲盖弥彰的婊子，穿着干净的白裙子坐在窗边对你天真地微笑。却露出纤细的小腿勾引你。于连没有吻过一次瓦勒诺，从脖子到胸脯，四处都是齿痕与血迹。这就是为什么已经生育的母兽总是伤痕累累，刚刚成长的幼崽肆无忌惮地挥霍他凶残的本性。哦，尽管瓦勒诺只是有实无名的继母，于连早逝母亲的责任此时此刻竟被他阴差阳错接下来。瓦勒诺彻底迷乱了，身后玫瑰花丛中密密麻麻的尖锐的刺划破他的脊背，身前于连死死压住他的要害，在他身上泄愤似的撕咬，咬破后渗出血于连便会舔去，湿漉漉的舌头重重擦过伤痕，带来细密的疼痛。瓦勒诺可不敢说这是于连的温柔，若他描述，于连那长久以来的仇恨与愤怒，也许还有一丝微不可闻的对母亲的思念，令于连几乎要生啖瓦勒诺的肉，吸干瓦勒诺的血。而最令瓦勒诺煎熬的，是于连在同时用自己的一只手摸进瓦勒诺的大腿，揉弄他的性器。快感与痛苦交织在瓦勒诺的脑海里，咬上瓦勒诺的乳头时，于连说：“你当时是看到我才高潮了，是不是？”瓦勒诺只能颤抖喘息着，于连从上而下居高临下地俯视他，玫瑰花残缺不全却依旧艳丽地绽放在于连两侧，于连说：“你一直在肖想我，甚至知道我在都能让你兴奋得流水。”这次于连没有用问句，他漂亮的脸上冷漠的神情，正和身旁的美艳锋利的玫瑰花一模一样。  
“是。”瓦勒诺彻底屈服了，深深的耻辱反而激发更深的快感。他屈服了，淫荡的天性让他在疼痛中也能品尝甜蜜的欢愉，他屈服，为于连的漂亮容颜和冰冷锐利。于是他向教士承认了自己的罪行，表情坦坦荡荡，没有一丝忏悔。瓦勒诺从不忏悔，纵情享乐他不忏悔，苛待囚徒他不后悔。于连露出一个很轻的微笑，嘴角开了一朵骄傲的红花，他两只眼睛直勾勾地盯着瓦勒诺，这个高贵富有的淫欲奴隶。漆黑深处摇曳着一团冷火，于连的恭顺冷漠之下，深藏着暴烈。“您流了好多水，”扯开瓦勒诺的衣服，在那私密的地方伸手一摸，于连竟摸到了一手湿液——瓦勒诺的丝绸内裤已经被洇湿透了，紧紧地贴在瓦勒诺的屁股上，“和那天一样啊。”于连叹气，露出一种过分天真的神情，一点也看不出他会用手掌揉捏男人的屁股，揪扯他的乳头，脱光瓦勒诺的下身，令他的双腿高高抬起，将要不管不顾地进入他的身体。忽然间，隐隐约约地传来一阵交谈声，瓦勒诺几乎立刻夹紧了身体。瓦勒诺将于连带离花园时，自然是选了个最偏僻隐秘的好地方，此时却正着了此道。那交谈声属于他的妻子和于连的雇主。于连暂停了他的暴动，重新安安静静地坐在瓦勒诺柔软的肚子上，瓦勒诺下半身光裸，玫瑰花刺得他生疼。于连又像个纯洁无辜的孩子似的，低头抚摸瓦勒诺身上密密麻麻，十分瘆人的伤痕。而瓦勒诺，破天荒的全然纵容了他。  
瓦勒诺的脑子里从来容不下艺术和美，它被金钱、权力和色欲掌管。但有一天白天的宴会上，瓦勒诺见到木匠的小儿子——自从成了市长家的家庭教师，于连迅速地使自己变得与上等人无异了，起码那阳奉阴违，那傲慢的谦恭并无二致。那时瓦勒诺到后花园里透气，就是现在他们身处的这个后花园，就是在瓦勒诺被幼崽凶暴的侵犯的地方。这玫瑰花丛中，白日的光辉下，于连突然从玫瑰下探出头，脸颊红扑扑，可能是被玫瑰染红的吧，他嫩红的嘴唇像玫瑰花似的绽放，露出两只尖尖的虎牙，瓦勒诺不知道是什么令他无比快活，于连像极了油画中常绘的意大利美少年，他们的快乐观画人也不知道。  
这是阳光下的于连，若说这是上帝开的玩笑也罢，那丛被瓦勒几番苛责下人养好的玫瑰，被“快活”的于连，暴虐地摧毁了。黑夜里于连宛若鬼魅，黑漆漆的眼睛里闪烁幽幽的鬼火。于连的天真并没有消失，只是这白日里令人疼爱的天真黑夜里竟显得如此残忍。这是夜晚的于连。于连有许多面，了解他的人甚至会心惊于他的深沉复杂。瓦勒诺经常面对的，则是于连充满憎恨，残忍冷酷的一面。瓦勒诺没有反抗，与其说是由于他曾见到探出玫瑰花丛的于连，不如直接说是由于他淫荡的天性令他在这种境况下反而喷出水来。在黑暗中于连的眼睛竟然会微微地发出暗光，这令他能够从上至下精准地”抚摸”他。这并不含爱意，于连从他有些发白的发丝到湿漉漉的大腿内侧——甚至还没有被真正进入，瓦勒诺的身体已迫不及待地发起情。那是一种愤恨又充满情欲的视线，对瓦勒诺，于连既恨他入骨，又想和他抵死缠绵。于连思考时，手中总会无意识地把玩什么。此时在他的把玩之下，瓦勒诺浑身颤抖，从身体深处有一股热流涌向他肿胀通红的乳尖。自己的妻子还在欢声笑语，却不知道她的丈夫被揉出了女人的乳头，胸脯也似乎鼓胀起来，要为身上贪得无厌的幼崽提供奶水。他们能够隐约听到瓦勒诺妻子和于连雇主的交谈，是关于于连的。自从雇佣了于连，市长先生就在所有话题里插一句孩子的教育，尽管他根本不知道孩子们学的是哪本书。于连并不感激市长的炫耀，因为那就像贵妇炫耀一只奇特罕见的宠物狗。当市长先生做完他英明决策的一番演讲后，瓦勒诺的妻子用谄媚又暗含讥讽的语气说：“可是，他毕竟只是个木匠的儿子，是个卑贱的下等人。”市长的声音说：“虽然这话睡的没错，但是……”于连听不到后面的话语，他满心都被庞大的愤怒摄住了。他无意识泄愤似的狠狠拧了一把手边的什么东西——瓦勒诺的乳头，瓦勒诺禁不住发出一声重重的喘息，剧烈的痛苦和快感是相通的，一直被玩弄的乳房终于到到了极限，竟然喷出一股淡白色水柱！于连猝不及防，径直被喷在了脸上，淡淡的白液缓缓从于连脸侧流下，瓦勒诺因剧烈的高潮似的快感，脑袋昏沉，胸口剧烈起伏，胸脯和乳头上一片濡湿，乳尖被奶水滋润得发亮。于连一时被震惊了。两人都没有注意到瓦勒诺的妻子敏锐地察觉了什么，也许是喘息，也许只是空气中散发出的奶水和精液混杂的糜烂气味。  
瓦勒诺的妻子声音透出疑惑：“市长先生。您感到什么动静了吗？”这句话清楚分明地传入了她刚刚高潮喷的丈夫的耳朵，瓦勒诺心中不由得紧张害怕起来，若是事情败露，他所拥有的一切或许都将失去。而于连的身后笼罩着巨大的愤恨，他伸出鲜嫩的红舌尖舔了舔嘴边的液体，竟然有一丝淡淡的奶香！他阴沉沉地笑了：“您真厉害，继母大人。”高潮后的瓦勒诺变得如藤蔓一般柔软虚弱，这是因为此时他的大脑被色欲全部占领，成为了情欲的奴隶。“于连好奇似的低下头吮吸瓦勒诺的乳头。漂亮的卷发垂在两侧。瓦勒诺看到他长长的睫毛蝴蝶翅膀似的不断煽动，似乎在想什么。整个晚上，瓦勒诺被于连用精明毒辣的手段打压，羞辱他，为他不断进行作为继母的暗示，而瓦勒诺淫浪的身体先于他的思想，快乐地顺从了。  
这位衣着浮夸的女士，由于自己的一点儿好奇心，在直觉的指引下，紧紧挽着市长先生的手臂靠近花园深处，一边走一边说了许多话，最多的是市长先生家的于连尽管优秀，并有女人所喜爱的漂亮容貌，但最后的结果永远是——他只是个木匠的儿子，并伴随一声叹息。叹息中，上等人高高在上的傲慢点燃了黑暗里一位听众的火焰。他咬牙切齿，几乎要把瓦勒诺的乳头咬下来，接着便将自己粗暴直接地送进瓦勒诺的身体。要说这只是单纯的性经验的不足，那是说谎。于连在瓦勒诺痛呼之前就死死捂住了他的鼻唇。在这点上瓦勒诺倒要感谢于连。逐渐靠近玫瑰花丛的妻子怕是永不会想到，在自己面前，目光所不及之处，自己的丈夫被他们口中那个“终归是木匠的儿子”，激烈地挺进操弄，瓦勒诺的胸口还余了淡淡的疼，在柔柔夜风的吹拂下却痒得难耐，胸口不住抬起，试图引起于连的注意。若说瓦勒诺已被色欲支配，那于连则已经被愤怒支配了。凶烈的火焰疯狂灼烧身下的色欲，瓦勒诺的身体，从下身被劈开被抽送的，滚烫的性器蔓延开来的着火似的滚烫，滚烫到这仿佛是什么火窑的工序。每次性器进入前，便有滑腻的淫液流出，性器将汩汩的出口堵住挺入，再拔出来时，透明的液体便被烧成了白色泡沫。瓦勒诺觉得自己要被烧死了，想要发出尖叫，但于连死死捂着他的口鼻，瓦勒诺不仅无法说话，甚至快要窒息了。他艰难抬眼，月光下，于连完完全全的陷入阴影里，头发湿漉漉的，像苏格兰传说中踏水而来诱人至死的鬼。瓦勒诺的妻子越靠近，于连干得越猛，那一瞬间，他的偏激，他的暴烈攀到了顶峰，甚至连这桩丑事被暴露在光天化日之下都不害怕。瓦勒诺呢？他已经什么都忘了，窒息的快感中，他只想大声地昭明自己的欢愉快乐。然而于连的手一直死死地捂着瓦勒诺的嘴。于连像是给自己的一只手留了点冷静，燎原火包了一小块儿坚冰，又小又不起眼，却无可动摇。瓦勒诺的妻子停住了，她拥有一种愚昧的警觉。很多女人都靠这一警觉，成功避免了因丈夫风流而导致的婚姻破裂。她凝视着面前的黑暗，目光越过小径，仿佛透过玫瑰花丛，看到了发生的一切。她看到她几近赤裸的丈夫像妓女一般淫乱地敞开大腿，被那个木匠的儿子操干，木匠的儿子衣服安然完好，被丈夫的大腿夹在中间，像个士兵似的冲锋，也许能拿个一等勋。她仿佛还看到丈夫的上半身布满了密密麻麻的伤痕，即使看守所的囚犯也没有这么多。许多细小的干涸的血迹留在他的胸前，月亮像一张死女人的脸，咯咯笑把光洒在她的丈夫身上，遍布的血丝闪闪发光，像照在死人身上一样。她仿佛看到，于连的手紧紧地捂住丈夫的鼻唇，全身红透了的丈夫，脖子上青筋暴起，隐隐显出青紫。她仿佛看到，于连跪在丈夫腿间，一边在缠绵地操着他，一边在缓慢地杀死他。她仿佛看到，于连拱起背伏在瓦勒诺身上时，像极了捕猎者进食的姿态。被扒光的猎物不知是恐惧还是愤怒，身体不仅只是跟随于连而浮动，还在剧烈地颤抖。  
可惜她什么都没有看见。又或者她什么都看见了，因此颤颤巍巍地在市长的搀扶下离开了这里。当于连用手阻止瓦勒诺发声时，他的另外一只手臂压在瓦勒诺的耳侧，玫瑰花次透过轻薄的布料刺进他的肉里。每当于连挺进时，瓦勒诺便能感到他剧烈的呼吸，即使隔着于连的手，但那气息依旧吹过瓦勒诺的眼睛和额头。于连在无人之后很快把手松开了，他毕竟没有杀死瓦勒诺的意念——也许未来的某一天他会后悔自己的决定，但他还是松开了他的手，并用他沾满玫瑰汁液的手沾了一点白沫，混了手上的血就随手抹在瓦勒诺的脸上，嘴里，拉出长长的银丝。瓦勒诺在刚刚获得空气的那一刻就高潮了，没有人抚摸他的性器，自己却迫不及待地喷出来。此时的他正陷入第二次高潮中，这一次它漫长又使人麻痹，他什么都看不清，什么都听不见了，只有自己大声的呻吟和喘息回荡在脑海里。等等，还有一个声音，明明一张稚嫩年轻的脸，声音却低沉沙哑，故作深沉似的。这个声音越来越剧烈的喘息着，瓦勒诺想不明白。于连快要高潮了，瓦勒诺高潮后甬道不断的收缩，简直折磨疯了他，因为身体像着火了，他便把自己的领带和上衣全脱掉，甩在身旁的花丛中，他的身体在月亮的注视下散发出细腻柔软的光芒，介于少年和青年之间的身体瘦削又不干瘪，却是天赐的修长曲线，他的后背发着光，阴影里的胸口不断起伏。他有些昏沉的脑袋里想：怎么会有人如此憎恨一个人，却又为他发狂呢？高潮到来时，于连短暂地朝他的狂乱屈服了。他伸手抱住了瓦勒诺，两具赤裸的上身紧紧挨在一起，心脏透过胸膛，互相激烈的搏动对方。他们的下半身紧紧相连，于连将自己释放在瓦勒诺的身体深处，一定高潮使他的脑袋变得不清楚。  
最后，于连慢慢用自己带了精液和鲜血的手抚上瓦勒诺的脸，然后吻了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 是糠群里的文，出现在这里只是为了备份罢了


End file.
